To see the light
by Ultimate Slytherin 2001
Summary: Sahara had been a science experiment. That is until she broke out of her holding cell. She meets the Cullen's and the pack in the most unorthodox way. Read to see what happens. Warning- big words, and harm to Sahara(damn scientics). Post breaking dawn pt2
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sometimes I wish my life was easier, but most of the time I don't. I live in a close comparison to hell. I may as well be a science experiment, but I'm living and I'm a test subject. My name is Sahara Vanessa Mai Reed. I am an only child, and was given to this place when I was 4. I can speak every known language and speak to animals, can use telekinesis, I'm super fast, have super hearing, extreme endurance, can turn into a white Siberian tiger, and have super strength. And that's just what they know about. Electricity is my friend, cause they can't figure out who controls it. I have no friends because having friends is dangerous cause they will use them against you. I have been trained to be a solider and an assassin but I'm a better solider.

A/N: Hello and welcome to my story. Updates are as often as I feel like writing chapters. It only gets better. Electricity is her friend because it doesn't have a physical form and is unable to be killed, unlike physical friends. Read on to see what happens to our heroine when she deals with idiots with science degrees!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"I just need to get to the end of the hall!" I mutter while I'm running to my escape from this hell hole. Then the guards go to close the doors but I send the electricity for the door toward the lights."ha suckers!" I yell over my shoulder.(a/n the hallway is really long, and the doors close faster than normal.) I make it through the doors and keep running. I have been secretly studying maps, so I know what way to go. I'm heading to Forks, Washington. I have approximately 1 1/2 hours till I get to Forks from here, but if I turn it up a notch then they won't be able to find me and I'll shave off a whole hour of running. Now all I have to do is get the tracker out of my arm and I'll be good. I stopped for ten minutes and used the electricity to pull it out of my arm and when it came out I crushed it in my hand and buried the pieces so they would think I was assassinated. Then I turned and started running again, but at normal person pace. I have a bank account set up so I got money out so I could go to school and I could get an average sized house.(a/n she has about $30,000,000) When I got it set up I went to the store and got 11 pairs of jeans, 8 pairs of shorts,10 short sleeve shirts, 5 long sleeve shirts, 2 sweaters, 10 dresses, 2 pairs of flats, 2 pairs of sneakers, 2 pairs of wedges, and a pair of flip flops. Then I went to a furniture store and I got a fluffy queen sized bed with the princess drapes, a set of couches, a dining room set, a dresser, and 3 shelves. I got all I wanted and gave them my address so they could bring my stuff to my apartment. I went to the forest and got some wood, I got metal, and I began to make throwing knifes, and after that was done I went for a walk.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was going back to my apartment I heard a man say "there is either another vampire or another being that exists that we don't know about. We need to find her and find out why she is here" I suddenly became filled with rage and I started to run as fast as I could to where they were. I unsheathed my knifes and I through two in the shirt with such force he flew into a tree."my reason for being here is my business, thank you; oh and maybe you should be careful about how loud you talk" I said coming from my hiding spot. Then two of the three guys that weren't pinned down by my knifes came at me and grabbed my arms and held then behind my back, but I had a way to get people off of me fast. I mentally pried their fingers off of my wrists and off the fingers went. Every one gaped at me and I smirked evilly, then darted up the nearest tree as fast as I could, then made a force field out of electricity and sat on a branch "hey get her down from there!" The blonde yells at the black haired guy and the caramel hair who attacked me. Then the golden hair said "rose it's no good they won't be able to get up there, she has a force field around her." Goldie says to the girl who's name is rose, and out of the corner of my eye I can see the pixie like girl running towards the house, how didn't I not see that before? I then tell the birds to follow her, and tell me if the threat gets bigger; they agree and fly off. I look at the assembled group and stare each of them down. They all look back with surprise and astonishment that I could go from the border line of civil to a cold heartless person that talks to animals in under ten seconds. Goldie then says "I don't think that your heartless, cold yes, but not heartless, and by the way my names Edward not Goldie" and it strikes me that he can read minds. I fell disappointed that he could look and see what my past holds. Then the birds swoop and say "miss the pixie is bringing another lady with her." I swear in Latin under my breath. I knew that would happen then so much rage fills me I go blind and use the vibrations to create a visible force field and make a fire in it with the electricity and driest branches. When it wears off I have a wall of flame surrounding me and they all backed off; and pixie chooses the moment to enter the clearing with her companion following shortly behind."you won't come any closer!" I hiss and notice I'm being calmed by an invisible force and this annoys me greatly and I have pinpointed who it is."caramel stop trying to calm me down, I calm down on my own thank you very much!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Then I slowly calm myself and kill the fire "see I don't need help now and I never will." I state matter of factly and caramel, black, Edward, and blonde (the male version) standing in front of the ladies. "Now if you would excuse me I must be getting to my house" I say then jump off of the branch and land on the ground with my fist and my one knee hitting the ground. I give them a mock salute and ran as fast as I wanted. I heard foot steps behind me and I do a shoulder check and Edward, caramel, and blacky are following me and keeping my pace, so I run a bit faster slowly accelerating and they slowly are having troubles keeping up. I yell over my shoulder "see ya later suckers" then go at full speed and I don't hear steps anymore. I slow down in a clearing, create a sound barrier, then count to ten and they catch up. Edward just looks as if he could hit me but thinks better of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Then Edward says "that was quite the thing you did back there with the fire. Oh and that's emmet and that's jasper." I look at Emmett and tilt my head to see a new side of him and he holds himself like a strong guy, then I look at jasper and nod; the same thought is going through his mind, that we were part of different wars that we got our different scars. Then emmet looks at me and says "how are you able to run that fast?" I give him a answer I have heard all of my life "chemicals and DNA." All of their eye brows went into their hair line and Jasper's mouth dropped. "What, is that bad?" After I say that Emmett came and gave me a bear hug and eventually Edward and jasper joined in too. "Yes it is, oh and what is your name?" Emmett asks "Sahara Vanessa Mai Reed, that's my name." I say in a quiet voice as I fall into a flashback.

-flashback-

I finally found my cousins again but they were brought to the place I call hell. I wanted to get out so bad but i couldn't leave them, so I told them my plan and we were going to escape and they agreed. That night we were about to leave and my cousins gave me the biggest hug the could manage and we ran for our lives. I was the only one that wasn't shot in the head and made it out.

-end of flashback-

I hear Edward gasp and hug me tighter. He whispers in my ear "I'm so sorry." Then gives me one last squeeze and let's me go. The others at him with questions in their eyes, but Edward gives them a look that says 'I'll tell you later.' Jasper gives me a sad look and says "I'm going to tell the others that she didn't mean it, and also what she's said" and he runs as fast as he can out of the clearing and I watched until after he was gone. I then proceeded to call down and eagle and tell it to follow him. It takes off and flys at a speed that's unnatural to it but it takes advantage of this new speed and soon disappears. "You know if your tired you can go to sleep" emmet says "no thanks I think I'll be good, plus with knowing that you guys are vampires I think I won't take my chances." I give them a sad smile and they both nod in understanding. "It's not that I'm scared or anything, it's just I've been around the wrong groups of people my whole life and I think it will take a while to warm up to others, never mind vampires." and then I realize that we're not alone I turn and see the rest of the Cullen's entering the clearing. "Did you tell them?" I ask in a small voice and the three that have been with me the whole time look at me in surprise, because they have figured out I'm only quiet when I'm scared. "Ya I did, are you ok?" Jasper asks with concern. "I'm fine don't worry about me," I say with a wave of my hand. But inside I'm freaking out and running through escape plans in my head and putting up mind barriers. "No your not, I can tell," Jasper says, "I can tell cause I feel the waves of fear coming off you." I then sit on the ground and pull my knees up to my chest. I wimper in sadness then feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me into a hug. I look to see who it is and it's the lady who seems to be married to the blonde guy. I lean into the hug surprising everyone but Jasper, Emmet, and Edward. "Ara that's Esme, Esme that's Sahara." Jasper says and I lean into the hug more because this stuff never happens to me, surprising me and her I say, "ok, now that I've met the vamps, where are the wolves?" And they all just raise their eyebrows in response to my question. So since I am evil, I sent Edward videos of teen vampire and werewolves in my mind. "Really your that cliched Sahara?" He asks, and I just smirk and say, "yup, 100%. Actually I'm more cliched then that!" I say happily and eddy just shakes his head. "Fine I'll show you the wolves on one condition," emmet says, "you help me with my pranks." And I just start to giggle as blonde girl hits him upside the head. "Hell ya I will, it'll be fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

Seth

Jake called us with info that the Cullen's were bringing a girl with them to the Rez, because the part of the treaty that says we are only aloud on our own land was compromised because of the Jacob imprinting on Renesme thing. "Seth! I've called your name eight times and I won't say it again, suppers ready!" My moms voice calls me out of my thoughts. "Sorry!," I call out, "I was just thinking-." I start to say then Leah interrupts. "Well that's never a good thing." Then she has the nerve to smirk, "thank you Leah for your kind option of my thoughts, now if you will let me continue it would be appreciated. Anyways I was thinking about how jake talked about the new girl, how she's very fast, I can't help but wonder if she's like Renesme." I say and my mom nods having heard understood where I was going with the conversation. "I agree Seth, she could very well be a halfbreed without knowing it." My mom says. "Ya we don't really know anything about her, we only know that she's new, she smells different than normal people, and that she took down the Cullens single handedly." I say and mom and Leah's jaws are dropped so far down it's almost comical. "How old is she?" Mom asks getting over her shock faster than Leah. "She's 14 apparently, and she also managed to out run Edward, and he's the fastest Cullen." Then Leah comes out of her shock and says, "I wanna meet her, I don't know why but anyone who stands up to mr. Stick-up-his-ass is a friend of mine." And I grin and say, "well you'll be able to meet her in about ten minutes. I know for a fact you weren't listening to jake when he mentioned her so I doubt that you remembered." I say, mom looks happy, and Leah is ecstatic.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth pov

I'm walking to the clearing where we almost had a war over Nessie with the volturi, Emmet had called and said he had a friend that he was bringing with him that knew our secret, but she was new a few hours ago. "-Seth I've said your name ten times and if I have to say it again I'll shove you to the ground!" Leah says and I just roll my eyes, "no ya won't, Leah and I know it!" And it's her turn to roll her eyes. "And what's your reasoning behind that." And I just smile innocently and say, "cuz you love me." And cue being shoved to the ground... Now. "Owww! Wow, I'm feelin' the love, and did ya have to push me so hard?" And I hear her give a short laugh, "oh of course brother dearest!" And I hear our mom start to laugh, "you two get it over with now, so our guest doesn't think we're a whole bunch of crazies!" Then Leah snorts and starts laughing just after I had, and we started to laugh harder until we were rolling on the ground with laughter with mom just shaking her head smiling.

o0o0o0o0o

Time skip (when we got there[and stopped laughing])

o0o0o0o0o

We stepped into the clearing, and I walked to the rest of the pack. "Guys, I want you to meet Sahara Reed, the friend I wanted to show you, Sahara, the pack. Are you happy now?" And she just smirks like she's enjoying it. "No, first I wanna be introduced, then see them as wolves, then I wanna see how fast I am compared to them, and then I will then promptly scare the shit out of all of you! And it doesn't need to be in that order." And then she smiles genuinely. And then Sam starts the introduction. "I'm Sam, this is Jared, Quil, Paul, Leah, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Seth," every name he said everyone waved and looked her in the eyes, but when he got to me I waved like everyone else but, when I looked her in the eyes, everything holding me to this earth disappeared and was replaced by her...oh shit I think I just imprinted. (On twilight wiki it says that there were seven other wolves that shifted because of the sheer amount of vamps on the Renesme battle so I'm just making some up ? there's also gonna be 3 other girls.) "Zach, Jack, Sapphire, Jayden, Darren, Marty, and Niomi." And I notice that she's staring at me too. "Nice names, I'm Sahara Vanessa Mai Reed, but you can call me Sahara, SV, S, or just Reed."


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU X Blue Eyed Demon X for reviewing and not only that but being my first reviewer, cookies for you (when I saw it I almost died!) (::) (::)

"As you all heard, Ara here is a little, different. She has been changed on a genetic level by a group that wanted her for their own purposes. They made her to be a weapon and she would appreciate it if none of you treated her as if she is made of glass." Edward says and I send him a silent thank you.

"Now that you got that out of the way, do you wanna show them Cloud?" Emmet asks. And now everyone is sending me quizzical looks, great. I had managed to show emmet my tiger and he promptly named her cloud. And now everyone wants to know who/what cloud is... Today's gonna be a long day.

AN/ so I realized that I that I left some info out. She got her parents wills read, at a open point in one of her missions. She found her parents had died through research, when she tried to track down her blood family. And electricity is her friend because it doesn't have a physical form, and it is constantly moving, thus helping her escape. She can also use herself as a human defibrillator. And I know it's disgustingly short, but I re wrote it in ten minutes, while checking up on facts to make sure I got everything right.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, this is gonna be a short note, thank you to all of the people who supported me. I'm sorry that I went on a huge hiatus. Life, bullies, sickness, and homophobes affected how I wrote my stories. So I took a break and now I'm back. And thanks for sticking by me, I really appreciate my readers and reveiwers. It means the world to me when I'm told what I could work on and the small plot holes that I had left. So thank you everyone! On with the story!

Also here's something new!:

*'inner wolf/tiger thoughts'*

'people thoughts'

"speech"

—–-–—

Seth POV.

Of course we got our asses handed to us when we raced, she told us after that she didn't hit her top speed (isn't that a scary thought). We were also introduced to Cloud, who apparently took a fast liking to me. Ara is currently wrestling with Emmet and Paul, and I'm trying hard not to act the way my wolf tells me I should be.

*'YOU IDIOT! YOUR GONNA GET OUR PRECIOUS ONE HURT!'* my wolf yells from my mindscape. I'm gonna have a head ache after this.

'If I don't let her have her freedom she will leave us, which will hurt us a lot more than letting her get hurt. Plus she is the daring type and she isn't afraid to protect herself. If she actually gets hurt then we will tend to her wounds. Plus the most that's gonna happen is that she gets a bruise, Emmet and Paul are being cautious, they won't let her be hurt. Happy now?' I ask my wolf after I'm done explaining.

*'Hmpf, I don't like it, but you speak the truth. But if our precious one gets hurt then I'm holding it on you.'* my wolf informs me, well at least he's not yelling anymore.

I look around and see the normally stotic Jasper smiling. And it is one of those big brotherly smiles, and he's directing it on Sahara. Please don't let my wolf see that the wrong way, please...

*'If he sees her in any other way than brotherly, then I get his neck, got it?'* and I just nod, knowing that's his compromise.

And little did our friend Seth know, something similar was happening in the mind of their 'precious one'.

*'I swear if you don't go over to him within 2 years I will personally make sure that every time you shift, you are a hairless cat! He is our mate and we are his, he cannot physically reject us, it would kill him from the inside out.'* cloud tells me. 'Great, my inner narcissist is speaking' I say to her without realizing.

*'Cub! What did you just say!'* then I realized my mistake, cloud can take over my body, as she is my alter ego. So I guess I have multiple personality disorder.

"Hey 'Ara! I was wondering, how did you get all that money? You seem to have quite a bit of it." Ed asks. And since he stopped my mental rambling I grace him with how it had happened.

"I did tests to see if I had any family outside, so I snuck out, as you do, under the guise of creating another ego to act under. I found that all of my immediate family had passed. But knowing their names I found that I had came from old money. Thus I claimed it as I got here." I replied as truthfully as I could muster, I had some immediate family, but I saw them killed in front of me so...

"How did you know where you were going?" Rosalie asked me this time.

"I had memorized maps."

"How did you do that without them knowing?"

"Because I put some of my training from hell to work, like hello, if you are going to raise someone to be something like a spy, keep a tighter leash." I sigh, honestly, the people who had done these monstrous things to me were just idiots with science degrees.

AN/ I hope this answered a couple things, and clearly I am not going to be updating as often as this, probably less, but hey, nothing like that hiatus of mine. Cookies for everyone!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


	9. Chapter 9

1,290 words... Yay, longest chapter yet! Okay sorry for disappearing, and I haven't abandoned the other stories, I just need more time... Anyway on to the show.

-–— two weeks later—–-

"Hey Seth. Anything new happening?" Jacob asks me in a more than slightly worried tone. Not that I'm surprised, I have been glaring at nothing for the last 15 minutes. It's to be expected because Sahara said that she had to go on a quick trip to go and check on something very important. Knowing her it is probably really dangerous and will cause her to come back with a new scar or two. Which I am sure my wolf is very happy about right now. Our imprint being in major danger that she brushes off as harmless. Knowing her though, she will bring back a kid call it cute and pretty much adopt it. Considering the size of her house I can understand why, it must get lonely in a huge house to yourself, I wonder if that's how millionaires feel? Millions of dollars and a huge home but no reason to have it... But it's not like she abuses her money, she keeps it under a tight lock and key, only using it for food and the few things that she wants.

"Nothing is wrong, I am just really worried and a little angry at her for putting herself in a dangerous situation. I am also just caught up thinking about her." I mumble, and the second I say it I know it's a lie.

"So now 'nothing is wrong" also seems to be synonymous with glaring at the wall as if it killed all of us then you decimated almost all their numbers and left one standing and looking at it like 'try to kill me and I will take you down with me'" ,okay when he puts it that way he definitely knows that I definitely was lying about nothing being wrong. "I am not going to even try to pretend to know what you are going through, as my imprint tends to only go on hunting trips, and I probably am the better off between the two of us because of it. But if you ever need to just talk for any reason at all, I am always open to talk, okay?"

"Ya, I will. Now don't go getting sentimental on me." I punch him lightly in the arm, and he knows I'm joking. So in return Jake gives me a noogie.

"That wasn't sentimental, it was me being nice, just... keep it in mind, okay?"

"Ya, ya. I will, now leave and let me brood over my wayward imprint."

I hear my wolf clear his throat in the back of my mind so I spaced out of our conversation and I know that Jacob walked away the second my conversation with my wolf starts.

*'Give it up cub, admit it, you just want her to be with cub because then she won't do stupid things, also yes I am as much of a perv as you think I am. Hehehe. All of those thoughts that everyone gets mad at you for, the ones you don't remember coming up with or the ones that you forget ever sending through the link.'* At that he shoots a wolfish grin at me, and his eyes are knowing. And then it clicks.

"WAIT, WHAT?! Why would you do that you damn pervey wolf? What went wrong?" I end in a sob, trying to figure out what the hell went wrong when that particular spirit wolf was mixed with me. When people complain about waiting in line too long I wanna smack them, because they don't have to put up with my wolf.

Then I looked up after holding my head in my hands for a straight 2 minutes of hearing straight silence after hearing loud background noise to see every single person in the room just staring questioningly at me, trying to figure out why I had yelled. And I just set my head in my hands again without giving them an answer, and mentally glaring at my wolf and hearing him cackle while the background noise resumed.

Someone knocks at the door and then my wolf stands at attention and starts yelling at me. *'GET UP YOU IDIOT, SHE IS AT THE DOOR AND ALL YOUR DOING IS SITTING THERE LIKE A LITTLE CUB LOST WITHOUT ITS MOTHER! STAND UP, MAKE YOURSELF PRESNTABLE, AND IF YOU MAKE HER CRY FROM ANYTHING BUT HAPPINESS I AM STOPPING YOUR DAMN HEART! Now if I got that through your thick skull, you may go say hi.'* at that exact moment I am 80% sure I had a 'What the f*ck is going on' look on my face. it was either that or a 'what just happened' look. Without realising it I brush off my pants and straighten my shirt as I walk towards the door.

"Hey wolf boy, long time no see." Sahara exclaims while tackle hugging me, which we had learned right off the bat was her trademark. Tackle hugs from Sahara, the friendly, yet silent killer. Then I notice something or rather _someone_ standing behind Sahara. A little girl with silver and black hair, dark mocha coloured skin, a cute face, tall structure, and the most noticeable - two different coloured eyes; the left gray and the right brown.

"So wolf boy, miss me?" Ara say's with a smirk. Without even thinking about it I say -

"Well of course, I always miss my fierce little kitten." and she just bursts into a little giggle fit.

"Little kitten huh? Well I guess fair is fair. Any way onto the kind of seriousness. The little lady is named Elise, and she is the one that decided to tag along with me on the way back." and then she runs over to Elise and cuddles her head, "I mean, isn't she just the most adorable little angel!" At that she lets go then winks at Elise.

"You can show them little cub, they wont judge you. They never even thought of judging me. They are just curious little monsters." At that Elise giggled while the rest of us yelled in outrage, we aren't monsters dammit! Wait... Never mind, ya we are. Technically speaking what she said was true but ya...

"Are you sure? I want to know that they won't be frightened or be scared then freak out at me. I just don't want to get hurt Miss Ara. I am scared." She mumbles. Everyone is slightly heartbroken at the way that she voiced her words. She is afraid of getting hurt. Then I notice one person isn't here, it's Zach. But whatever, he will find out whatever her secret is soon.

"Yes I am, and I promise that if one of them freaks out I will get you out of here in the blink of an eye, okay?" Sahara says, and when Elise nods we all know something big is about to happen.

Elise takes off her glasses and hands them to Sahara while still looking down. Then she grabs each of her gloves, and her hair piece from her hair to reveal snow leopard ears and claws. Then her belt starts to move, and we quickly learn that's her tail. She looks up with her cat eyes, with the look of a frightened animal. Then without even thinking I walk slowly forward and give her a hug. Everyone was silent up until that point. Everyone breaks into smiles, and then I spot Zach who is looking at Elise as if he is concerned. I wave him over.

"Zach, this is Elise. Elise, this is our number-one-knucklehead Zach. Hopefully you two will get along just fine."


End file.
